The Prophecy of Fairasia
by Silent-Sorceress
Summary: When the Tamers hit High School, they go thinking that their Digimon Past is behind them and nothing strange will ever happen again. But, little that they know that Jeri's new friends have a secret which will require their help and assistance.
1. Default Chapter

** The Prophecy of Fairasia **

Note: Before I begin, I have something to write. This is a fic written by both my cousin and me, we take turns in writing a few chapters each, it also depends on who has more time up their sleeves and we've just entered the start of a pretty important year of school so it's rare to find free times like these. Were also Asian Australian so we use Australian English and were not necessarily making an error so we appreciate you knowing that. 

Basically, This fic is about the Season 3 Tamers after the Season ended (except Ryo, he's not included in this at all! Sorry Ryo fans.) I apologise that I haven't actually watched the ending but I do know the basic ending so don't blame us that we never got to watch it on t.v and if our fic doesn't make sense and therefore there are no Digimon present. Oh and my cousin and I aren't really a fan of any of the couples in season 3, we prefer making our own couples, please do not complain to us about this. And just a question, does anyone out there know the name of Henry's older siblings, it feels weird for them to have no name. Thanks. 

Another thing, I am absolutely hopeless at writing about serious romance and serious anything so you can see my attempts of making this fic into a comedy and if you find the jokes un-funny then I don't blame you and I don't mind you hating my jokes. But, this is just the first chapter so bear with me. Oh and one last thing, please review these, I have never been good at the subject English and I would appreciate the tips! Thanks. 

**Chapter 1**

_Ding....ding....ding...ding_

The bells rang at the local boys high school. This signified that it was 8:00am, half an hour till school starts. For the Yr's 8 -12 students, it was a time of slapping each other on the backs and exchanging holiday stories. But, for the new Yr Seven's, it was a whole different experience. Takato Matsuki stood stiffly at the school entrance and waited for someone he knew to arrive. Passing him were a lot of older boys, who knew everybody else, where they were going and what they were meant to be doing. Takato sighed and tugged at his high shirt collar and longed to undo the top button. He would've, except his mother had specifically told him to undo the top button because it made his tie look silly. Normally, he wouldn't have minded that comment but every single boy who walked past not only had the top button undone but also had their ties waving around in their hands. 

"Takato!" A voice shouted. 

The brown haired boy turned to see that his two trouble making friends, Kazu and Kenta, had arrived. From up close, Takato could see that Kazu, like the older boys, was wearing no tie and had his top button undone. Kenta, on the other hand, was unlike himself. 

"Takato man! Haven't seen you in ages!!!" Kazu said, giving him a fist shake. 

"Yeah, you look different. A lot more.......masculine......" Takato blinked, it had only been a few months since he last saw Kazu, which was in Primary school, but now, he looked a lot older. "You havn't shaved." He glanced at the space between Kazu's nose and mouth. 

"It's not like I really can with this little bit." He pointed out. 

"Yeah.....Hey Kenta, how are you?" 

"Cool." 

"Did you get contacts?" 

"Yeah." 

"You look good." 

"Thanks." 

Kazu smiled and gave them both a slap on the back, causing them to cough and suffocate. 

"C'mon guys, I'm going in! And Takato, take off your tie, you look geeky." 

"Thanks Kazu......" 

"Hey!!" You'll be thanking me when hoards of girls come knocking on your door!" 

The trio followed the crowd of new yr 7's. They were easy to find because they were the only boys who were wearing the school blazer. As they neared the yr 7 notice board where their classes were posted, Takato noticed a familiar face staring at the list at the back of the crowd. 

"Henry!!" 

The navy-blue haired boy turned to his left and his eyes widened. 

"Henry! Man, you've grown!" 

"So have you. How've you guys been?" 

"Great!" The three said in unison. 

"Henry! You got glasses!" 

"Yeah, I need them for reading." 

Kazu glanced at the sheet on the wall. 

"Hey Henry, is that our classes?" 

"Yeah, it's based on our exam marks from last year, remember? To see what level were at." 

"Yeah, I remember, unfortunatly..." Kazu rolled his eyes and remembered the agony of the Maths questions. Just picture it....simple interest can be calculated by I=PRT. Absolute torture. 

"There are four classes: A,B,C and D, which classes your're in and where your name is placed on the list depends on our exam marks. So theres like a Class B and you stay in that class for the year, but you do get different teachers though like thers a Science teacher, a History teacher, you get it? " 

"I see......say, where are you on the list?" 

"I errrr....." Henry blushed as a voice interrupted him. 

"Is there a Henry Wong here?" Some blonde guy shouted. 

"Yeah he's here!" Kazu replied and pointed to the boy who shifted in discomfort as over150 pairs of eyes turned towards him. The blonde ran towards him. 

"So you're Henry right?" 

"Uhhhh.....yeah." 

"Ah!!! So you're the guy who topped our whole year!" 

Henry blushed and huddeled to the corner as everybody started crowding around him and chattering like he was really some famous singer or something. 

_......Ding ding ding ding......._

The children scrambeled outside for lunch. 

"Oh my God, that was the most boring lesson of my life" Kazu complained. 

"Of course it's boring, it's school. Mathematics to be precise." Kenta replied. 

"Yo Henry!" Takato shouted as he saw his friend move through the crowd. 

"Oh, hi Takato." 

"Wanna sit with us?" 

"Can't, got homework to do." 

"Already?!" 

"You know, my dear Henry, the point of homework is that you do it at home." 

Henry ignored Kazu who made the regular smartass comment. 

"I'll try tomorrow." He promised. 

"O.k, well, will you come with us to the park this afternoon, were meeting up with Jeri and Rika." 

"Love to, but unfortunatly I'm cooking dinner tonight, so I have to buy groceries." 

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" Kazu asked, almost impolitly. 

"Since my mum watched Card Captor Sakura with Suzi and realised that we should have a house duties roster like the Kinomoto's." 

"Oh....poor you." 

"Nah, I only cook on Wednesdays. My bro cooks on Monday's, my older sis cooks on Tuesday's, Mum cooks on Thursdays, Dad cooks on Friday's and we go out for dinner on either Saturday or Sunday and on the remaining day, mum cooks." 

"What about Suzi?" 

"Oh, she's an exception to the roster until she's 12." 

"Oh, right...say, didn't you have homework to do?" 

They all pause as Henry looks at his watch. 

"Oh crap!!!! Gotta go guys, see ya later!" 

"Jeri! Rika!!" 

The two girls waved as the three boys hurried towards them (they were already 30.5 minutes late). 

"Hi!" Jeri shouted and ran to hug Takato, loser and sidekick (a.k.a Kazu and Kenta). "Where's Henry?" 

"Oh he's busy being a housewife." Kazu smiled and thought of Henry dressed in a frilly apron doing the cooking. 

"O.k then....." Jeri shuddered and popped her thought bubble on Henry wearing a frilly apron. "So how's your school?" 

"Crap." 

"Crap Crap." 

"Bad." 

"He means crap." 

"It's not that bad!" 

"Then it's crap!" 

"Right! I mean err.....let me think......" 

"O.k......what class are you in?" Jeri sweatdropped. 

"Were all in B except for freaky house-duties guy who topped the year and got into A." 

"You two losers got into B!" Rika shouted at the top of her lungs and interrupting Jeri who was about to ask who the freaky house-duties guy who topped the year and got into A was. 

Takato led Jeri away as loser and sidekick started shouting abusive phrases to Rika who shouted even more abusive phrases back. Takato rolled his eyes at the three and smiled at his ex: Isn't it funny how they use the letter x, imagine the world if we said "Oh, he's my double-u boyfriend!" or something. Anyway, back to Takato and Jeri, due to the fact that their breakup was totally strange and was just over some dumb reason involoving a strip of bacon, a wok and a television set, we won't go into details. Except for the fact that they are now 'good brothers', in other words; best friends. And yes, I am aware that Jeri is a girl, however stupid I am. 

"So Jeri, met anyone?" 

"What? but we just......split......" 

"I meant girl friends. Note the space in between." Takato said looking down grimly. 

"Oh! Yeah, I met a friend! She sits three seats down from me in class, she's really nice!" 

"Cool! Maybe we could meet up on Sunday or something and you could get her to meet us." 

"Sure! She's got a cousin the same age, but she is in Class A so she been so caught up with homework, I haven't had a chance to see her." 

"That's like Henry.........well bring her as well, maybe Henry will have an intellectual conference with her." 

Jeri laughed and nodded. 

"So how's Rika?" Takato looked over at the three arguing. "I think she's a bit busy to answer any questions..." 

"Oh, she is at some privite girls high school, that's all I know, she won't tell me anymore." 

"Lets ask her to come on Sunday too!" 

"O.k!" 

"Well, we better break up the fight!" 

"Yeah we should, but....." 

The two friends smiled evily and got out some instant popcorn then just sat down infront of the arguing trio and watched. 

By *~Silent_Sorceress~* 


	2. Two Mysterious Girls

** The Prophecy of Fairasia **

Note: Thank you to those lovely kind persons who actually bothered to read my cousin and I's fic and REVIEWED it. Yes, thank you and I really hate this chapter cause it isn't anywhere near what I would call interesting and I admit that it is kind of confusing but once I get chapter 3 up it would hopefully start to make more sense. Well that's just a warning, in case any of you people wittnessing this would want to just click 'back' and ignore my fic forever. One thing is I don't blame you but you never know if you like something or not before you actually, in this case, read it. Oh well, guess I'll be polite and say Thank you for taking up your time to read my fic and please enjoy!!!! 

**Chapter 02 - Two Mysterious Girls**

The Chestnut haired girl stared at herself in the mirror and smiled with approval. She was dressed in her favourite Portman's skirt, her new baby blue singlet and her funky sunvisor. She stepped out of her room and yelled down the hallway. 

"Hey! You ready yet!?" 

"Hold on! You go down first!" The voice faintly replied. 

"Fine!" She smiled and slid down the railing of the stairs. She wiped her behind and put on her chunky party platforms. She slung her black bag over her shoulders and glanced the time. Her friend Jeri should arrive any minute now. 

"O.k I'm done." 

She turned around and rolled her large eyes. 

"Oh God! Why do you keep on dressing like a slut! There are boys there, or is that the point?" 

"For the last time wearing a skirt with knee-high boots does NOT automatically make me a slut! Plus! You're wearing a skirt too!!" 

"A skirt is fine but a mini-skirt is not!" 

Her cousin looked down at her almost sleeveless white shirt under a pink v-neck vest with her mini and boots and decided that she did look slutty but, there was no way she was going to admit it. 

"Maybe if you take your hair out of that clip you'd look cleaner....." 

"Look! Stop fussing over my clothes! I'm leaving your fashion sense alone so leave me alone!" 

Her cousin looked back and muttered something under her breath. 

The first lines of 'Fur Elise' echoed through the hall. 

"Doorbell!" The girls squealed and opened the door. The doorstep was occupied by none other than Jeri. 

"Hi!" They greeted, inviting her in. 

"Morning guy's!" She replied. "You guys look great!" 

"Thanks. So do you." 

"Thanks, but Jeri, don't you think that SHE looks like a slut?" 

"Oh SHUT UP!" 

Jeri's eye's ran up and down the two supermodel figures and decided that they both looked a little slutty in their own way but she didn't want to upset them. 

"No, not really." She lied. "But just a hint, stay clear of Kazu, he has an unnaturally high masculine hormonal attraction to girls with short skirts. He's the reason I wore jeans today." 

The cousins gave each other nervous glances. Noticing the stare, Jeri smiled. 

"Don't worry, you can talk to me or my friend Rika. If you're talking to the guys stick with Takato, he's better conversation although Henry and Ken....uhhhh.....yeah Henry can be pretty nice too." 

The girls smiled and nodded. Jeri smiled again and ushered them outside. 

*********************

"Jeri's taking her time....." Kazu complained and ate another caramel filled chocolate drop. 

"You know girls Kazu, the gossipers." Kenta agreed. 

"Oh really?" An angry voice snapped. 

The boys turned to see a very angry looking Rika glaring at them with her hands on her hips. As the three got into a 'bitch' fight, Henry moved his ass off the bench he was sitting on and stood next to Takato. 

"Maybe you should call Jeri to see what's up." He suggested, handing him his phone. 

"Yeah, good idea." Takato nodded and punched in the numbers. 

"....ato.....TAKATO!" 

The boys turned around and saw three girls run towards them. 

"Hey Takato, Henry! Kenta, Kazu and Rika! ......if they heard me....." 

"Hey Jeri! Would you like to introduce your friends?" 

"Oh yeah! This girl," She puts her arm around the girl with the sun visor. "Is Miko, she's in my class at school! And this girl, is her cousin Sadako, she's in another class!" 

"Hi!" The boys greeted. 

Before they held out their hands for a shake, Miko had already lashed out and hugged Takato. 

"Hi! Oh you must be Takato, you are soooooooo cute!!!!! Oh and you! You must be Henry, Jeri's told me a lot about the two of you!" 

Miko released Henry and ran over to introduce herself to the arguing trio. Immediatly after she left, the boys stared evily at Jeri. 

"Exactly what about us did you tell her about!?" They demanded. 

Jeri smiled innocently and pointed to Sadako. Seeing her, the boys relaxed. Takato held out his hand. 

"Hi, nice to meet ya." 

"Nice to meet you too." She relied, shaking his hand. 

Henry extended his hand for a shake but got pushed aside by a male with a masculine hormone overload. 

"Hey! My name's Kazu, I'm in Yr 7B and I------" He suddenly got cut off when a brown haired girl with a ponytail pushed him away. 

"Hi, my name's Rika. I'm in charge of keeping Kazu's hormones under control so you can go on without living in fear of being attacked by him." She pulled him away by his ear and Kenta came by. 

"I'm Kenta, you can call me Rika's assistant if you want." He bowed politly and ran to catch up with Rika. Meanwhile the remaining four watched with stick-figuerd expressions. 

"Well....." 

"Well, were all hungry so lets get something to eat." Jeri suggested. 

"Mmmmmmm.......Food........." Miko said sorta like a female version of Homer Simpson and she kind of started floating in thin air as thought bubbles with food in them randomly started appearing around her. The others watched and sweatdropped. 

"Hey Sadako....." Jeri whispered. "Is she always like this." 

"When it comes to food." Sadako sighed. "Yes." 

*********************

"I'd like the Super Dooper Super Meal!!!!" 

"Hey....can you really eat all that food?" 

Ignoring the commotion, Henry stirred his Iced Lemon Tea and stared at the evil Maths problems which were causing him so much stress. 

"Can I sit here?" A female voice asked. 

He looked up and saw Sadako standing opposite him with a tray of food in her hands. 

"Uhhhh....sure...." He replied and took off his glasses. 

She smiled and set down her tray and crossed her legs when she sat. She stared at the almost empty space infront of Henry. 

"Didn't you get anything to eat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh umm.... I've got these homework problems to tackle, I don't really have time to socialise. If my mum hadn't forced me out, I would be sitting at home doing this. Not fun on a Sunday." 

Sadako smiled. She could definitely relate. "You in Class A?" 

Henry nodded and rolled his eyes. 

"You?" 

"Same." 

"Ah! You're a victim too!" 

They smiled and Sadako held out her hand. 

"We didn't have a proper introduction." She explained. "Now I'm Sadako." 

"Henry." They shook hands briefly. 

"Aren't you guys a bit late for self introductions?" Kazu laughed and plopped down his tray at the far end of the table. 

"Well if you didn't butt in, they wouldn't have to do it now, idiot!" Rika rolled her eyes and sat opposite him. 

"Yum, yum, food for my tum!" Miko sang merrily and took the seat next to Sadako with Jeri on her left. Kenta sat next to Kazu and Takato sat down on the remaining seat. 

Everyone just stared at Miko's tray for a while. Her meal consisted of two king sized burgers, two large fries, a large gravy potato, a large coleslaw, a large coke and a peal sago tea. 

"Who the hell are you? Yukito from Card captor Sakura?" Rika raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"You watch that anime?" Kazu asked slyly. Rika blushed and sipped her Iced coffee. 

Miko glanced at the space infront of Henry. 

"Didn't you get something to eat?" 

"No, the poor guy has twenty horribly sexy Maths questions to seduce." Sadako filled in. 

"What?" Everyone but Miko gave her a look which said 'which galaxy are you from?' 

"Her way of saying he has twenty hard Maths questions to do." Miko explained and bit into her burger greedily. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and her eyes sparkled like stars. Everyone just watched and sweatdropped. 

"Mmmmmmm......hamburgers......" She sighed as burgers started appearing in thought bubbles around her head. 

"Aren't they chicken burgers?" Takato whispered to Kenta who just shrugged. 

"Hey everybody!!!!" Kazu announced. "I've got a joke!" 

"Well tell it, don't keep us in suspense!" Rika sniggered and bit into a chip. 

"O.k! What do you call a tricycle without a wheel?" 

"What?" 

Kazu froze dramatically while delivering the answer. 

"A Bicycle!!!" 

On hearing the answer, everyone paused as a mosquito flew by and slight giggling is heard - whoops! My mistake, that was Miko's stomache. So about five seconds later, everyone cracked up at the lamety of the joke, or more believeably, at the fact that Kazu had spilled some of his Sprite on his crotch and didn't know it. 

Minutes later, they were all in their little chat groups. At the far end were Kazu and Rika who were in the middle of another pointless arguement. Takato, Miko, Jeri and Kenta were just talking about stuff with Miko cracking up for no particular reason every now and then. And lastly, Henry and Sadako were indeed having an intellectual conference. Eg: x=2(y+4x-3y) which of course x=2y+8x-6y and x = 0 or -9 y = 4 or 0 then you can plot the co-ordinates on a number plane and draw a line! 

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" As we all know, the word 'ewww' is usually made by a girl at a time of seeing something disgusting. But this particular 'ewww' was made by no ordinary girl. It was made by Kenta. 

Of course, everyone responds to a damsel in distress so everybody looked in his direction and discovered that he was distressing because he had just witnessed Miko drink her coke with her pearl tea. (Note: If you do not know what pearl tea is, it is milk tea with little things inside which I will not describe) 

"EEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Everyone moved away from the girl. 

"This is nothing." Sadako said calmly, unfazed by the incident. "Wait till she drinks Cambel's Chicken and Mushroom Soup with Coke and Milo." 

Takato began to think that girl is an alien. Actually, he did find her quite attractive until she started mixing drinks which made him feel rather seasick. 

"Oh come on...." Miko sighed. "Everybody has their own disgusting habits!" 

Takato looked down and thought about how he wipes his fingers on other people after he picks his nose. Kazu remembered how he never remembers to wash his hands after using the loo. 

"That doesn't mean I'm an alien, Takato Matsuki." She gave him a meaningful glare and sent shivers down his spine. 

'Maybe she isn't an alien, she's a mind reader.' He thought. She laughed. 

"You have quite an imagination, well I have always been called psychic." She smiled. 

Sadako glanced back and forth between the two and gave her cousin a good hard kick in the thigh. Miko screamed in pain and gave Sadako a death glare. 

"I'm sorry I think we better go now." Sadako said politely but firmly and waved a goodbye while dragging a very pissed off Miko behind her. 

Takato sighed from relief when the two walked out the door. A strange feeling he felt just then, it was like somebody had plastered their eyes into the back of his mind and taken a look in his thoughts. 

"Yo Takato." Henry's voice soothed. 

"Huh?" 

"Are you o.k? You looked a little......whoa....." 

"Yeah I'm fine." He shuddered. 

"Well......they were nice...." Jeri smiled, hoping to calm things down. 

"Yeah they were." Everyone agreed, for Jeri's sake. 

Takato looked down, the way Miko looked at him, it wasn't love, hate, or any emotion, it was nothing he could describe. He shook his head and tried to forget, it was just his imagination, she wasn't reading his mind, it was just him, yes, it was just his imagination..... 

By *~Silent_sorceress~* 


End file.
